BackSpace Boys
BackSpace Boys By Sebastian and Emmett Go here to view original dochttps://docs.google.com/document/d/1pvedXCwqdNfOJTuFmCmjeZGm0dbm4Di4KZb-ThsxrMo/edit ' ' BackSpace Boys Entry started by Sebastian and Emmett of the planet Earth on 2942 Home planet: Takar Current leader: Unknown. There are some conspiracy theorists wondering about Christopher J Columbus. Known members: Greg, Kyeal, Chris, Gaven, Miles and Bill Nye. These are the only members we have been able to take into custody. Total members: From what the captured members have told us, there are over 31 thousand members. Date of origin: Unknown First sighting: 2594 near the planet Gyon ' ' Description The BackSpace Boys are a gang of space pirates who have been terrorizing passenger ships and the SDS (Space Delivery Service). They have been known to catch ships in tractor beams, blast open the doors, and steal everything inside. Even in the robberies they make sure everyone is unharmed by using their ships docking bay to provide oxygen to make sure nobody freezes in the endless void we call space. Victims have even reported calming music to soothe people, such as this. The BackSpace Boys always disable communications before a robbery using a specially designed EMP device they call a “LDV” after the scientist who designed them (Leonardo Da Vinci). They have been know to pull of heists all over the galaxy, but they love to steal from Capital. Capital is the planet base inhabited by the GOV corp that controls all the nearby planets, but a lot of the planets have declared independence from GOV corp. ' ' Reported vehicles used in robberies: Stolen SDS ships Stolen passenger ships* EVAC pods* Leaders personal ship* Mothership* *See bottom for artists’ renderings ' ' History In the beginning, Takar was a very poor planet that was hardly looked at. The inhabitants were too poor for spaceships; whenever an inspector came, some of the people would take him on a tour while a small team hijacked his ship. This led to a retaliation from GOV corp. They said that ALL people of Takar would be punished. The people of Takar were smarter than they looked. They knew GOV corp was ordering large quantities of deadly firearms, so they sent 4 stolen ships out to intercept them. This was their first interspace heist. It was very successful. With the stolen weapons, they were a formidable force. After a couple failed return attacks, GOV corp finally left them alone. Now they hunt space for unsuspecting ships that might hold a profit. They are the most famous gang in the cosmos, and the only other gang daring to oppose them is the Milky Way Boys. ' ' Previous Leaders The BackSpace Boys have had many leaders, although we only know about 4. Previous leaders have been Gvidanto, Mutungamiriri, Umholi, and Bob Marley. There have been many others, but the members have refused to tell us any others, even after 10 continuous hours of “It’s Raining Tacos” (which, as some of you may know, is THE MOST EFFECTIVE TORTURE DEVICE TO DATE). ' ' Famous Heists Their most famous heist is when they stole an entire squad of PX4Ks from a heavily guarded compound on the planet Meine. Here is an interview with a guard from the compound. ' ' Interview: Halon. Assignment: Guard. Time: 14:28, 5/24/2716 ' ' The following is an interview with a captured member of the BackSpace Boys. ' ' Interview: Kyeal. Assignment: Part of BackSpace Boys. Time: 5/31/2716 ' ' Another famous heist of the BackSpace Boys was when they stole the GOVs main bank (Bank of GOV Corp.) Nobody truly knows how they managed to do this, not even the gang members themselves.Somehow the bank just disappeared from Capital. The GOV Corp bank had 17.39 FISĦ stored in it’s vault, and even more invested in its architecture.The banks location is unknown but a Tracker (Intergalactic space hunter, currently hunting a Jackanope) has claimed he saw a large bank fling past him into a cosmic void. ' ' Sightings There have been many reported sightings, and we assume that many of them are false. Many of these sightings have been investigated. We have only found evidence of the BackSpace Boys at 29 of these claims. This evidence has included the following: ' ' Forgotten members Stolen ships Unconscious victims Conscious victims Weapons Money This photo: ' ' Artist Renderings of Vehicles ________ `---. `. \ `. )_______`. .' //`---...___ / || // || `-._ )`-| =//= || || || / ).`. _............_ ).-| || || `........'`-._ (o) .-' `.----`. _...'.....__ || || _____ ||-\__.' .' | Inter- | ).---.) /_______..--' || || ----- _ ||_/ .'_ |Plantery| || || `-------' || || =\\= \_.' | | | Travel | |'---'| )`-| || || _..-' '--'_____________|_____| ).-| =\\= || \\ _.-' || |[]--------------/ / __ \ \\ _.-' /o'\ \ .--. / _...--'' '-.__......_.-' \__/ `-._//'o\\___.'---'' \ .' LGB \__/ -' / / ___.' / `-------' Artists rendering of passenger ship . . ' . ' . . ' . + ` ' . ' . ,'`. . . .." _.-;' `. . _.-"`.##%"_.--" ,' `. "#" ___,,od000 ,'"-_ _.-.--"\ ,' `-_ '%#%',,/////00000HH ,' |_.' )`/- __..--""`-_`-._ J L/////00000HHHHM . + ,' _.-" / / _-"" `-._`-_/___\///0000HHHHMMM .'_.-"" ' :_/_.-' _,`-/__V__\0000HHHHHMMMM . _-"" . ' _,////\ | /000HHHHHMMMMM _-" . ' + . . ,//////0\ | /00HHHHHHHMMMMM ` ,//////000\|/00HHHHHHHMMMMMM . ' . ' . . ' ,//////00000|00HHHHHHHHMMMMMM . . . ' ,//////000000|00HHHHHHHMMMMMMM . ' . . ,///////000000|0HHHHHHHHMMMMMMM ' ' . ' ///////000000000HHHHHHHHMMMMMMM + . . ' . ,///////000000000HHHHHHHMMMMMMMM ' . ' . ///////000000000HHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM ' . ' ///////000000000HHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM . ' ,///////000000000HHHHHHHHMMMMMMMM + . ' . . ////////000000000HHHHHHHHMMMMMMhs Artists rendering of leader’s personal ship (as described by captured members) ' ' |-----------| i | =| | |,---------.| __--~\__--. #---,'""""`-_ `n |`---------'| `n `n ,--~~ __-/~~--'_____. |~~~~~~~~~|---~---/=|___________|=\---~-----~-----| .--~~ | .__| | -[|.--_. |#####|-| |@@@@|+-+@@@| |]=###|/-++++-[| ||||___+_. | ` '-. -[|' ~' |#####|-| |@@@@|+-+@@@| |]=###|\-++++-[| ||||~~~+~' | , .-' |_________|---u---\=|13:30, March 22, 2019 (UTC)13:30, March 22, 2019 (UTC)~|=/---u-----u-----| '--__ | '~~| | \ /=- ` |,---------.| ` ` `--__ ~~-\__--.~~~~~' ----=: \ / |`---------'| ~~--_/~~--' --<:\___/-- | =| |-----------| |___________| ' ' Artists rendering of Mothership o . ___---___ . . .--\ --. . . . ./.;_.\ __/~ \. /; / `-' __\ . \ . . / ,--' / . .; \ | | .| / __ | -O- . |__/ __ | . ; \ | . | | | / \\_ . ;| \___| . o | \ .~\\___,--' | . | | . ; Sebastian123324 (talk) 13:30, March 22, 2019 (UTC)\_ __| | \ \ . . ; \ /_/ . -O- . \ / . | ~/ . | . ~\ \ . / /~ o . ~--___ ; ___--~ . --- . Artists rendering of home planet ' ' __________________________________________ | |ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo\ | | _ __ \ | | | \ / /\ | | | | |- \ / /--\ | | | | |_ \/ / \ |__ | | | | | | / | |ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/ ' ' Artists rendering of EVAC pod